1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved military game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect simulation of maneuverability of military hardware during military action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various military type games of various configuration are utilized in the prior art. Such games are typified and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,704 to Massimei, et al. wherein a military type board game includes opposing first and second playing fields operative to track and contain various opposing playing pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,236 to Hoffa sets forth a war-game type construction wherein each player game piece includes performance data established for it to include maneuvering and imaginary exchange of fire between opposing game pieces utilizing performance data.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,254 to Cooper sets forth a battle-type game apparatus including simulated tanks maneuverable throughout the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,389 to Read sets forth a war game apparatus utilizing a game board including gun pieces and other type military representative tokens.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved military game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting play and expediting of a game to simulate military maneuverability and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.